Galactic Campaign (June 1, 2017)
Sumire: Okay, where are we? Yurika: What I know is that we're not doing this in a studio this time. Sumire: We're doing this in... PF: Klara's resthouse in Germany! Klara: (moves the background of her resthouse away) Actually, we're still in Japan but not in the studio. Sumire: You really have to ruin this! Klara: I don't have a resthouse in Germany. It's located in Vienna, Austria. Sumire: But...you have German blood! Klara: Doesn't mean that I have a resthouse in Germany! Sango: Klara has a point. Yurika: Oneechan, please tell the audience where we are. Sumire: Oh yeah! Today Prism Force is at a resort, the Minato Blue Sea Resort (This doesn't exists but it's located in the Minato district in Tokyo)! Yurika: Yes! I guess we'll be doing more outside adventures so why not start asking each member of the unit on their dream destination. Sumire: We're tired of random orders so we'll do listing order! I'll go first! Hmm, I want to go to the Netherlands coz I want to picture myself with the tulips there! Ichigo: Hmm, California, USA! My friend, Jessica Ortiz is there, satsu. Plus, I get the summer vibes there, satsu~ Mikan: Heaven, nano! Rest of PF: WHAT?!!! Mikan: Mikan is just kidding, nano! Hmm, I say a trip to Israel or to Hokkaido, nano. Akane: Another district in Saitama I guess. Akita would be nice too. Klara: I like to visit many countries in Europe, like Italy, France and many more. Sango: Same with Klara. The latest Eurovision kinda gave me the urge to visit Portugal so I think that should be added. Yurika: All Japan's prefectures. Hmm, Kyoto in particular. Ann: For once, I want to go to some place cold. Like maybe Canada or Alaska. Layla: Hmm, I'm a fan of Dog of Flanders. Maybe a visit of Flanders in Belgium would be nice. Also, Denmark coz of the Little Mermaid and Germany coz I'm a fan of Brothers Grimm. Well, the said countries are nice as well and the Glockenspiel clocktower thingy in Germany would be nice to see. (Btw, Layla is a fan of fairytales.) Miele: Ah, dream destination! New Zealand maybe? Hmm, Paris, France would be nice too. Yayoi: Sidney, Australia. Nothing else! Nozomi: I also like to visit New Zealand coz of sheep! Sumire: I guess that's it for our dream destinations. Do any of the audience has one? Yurika: Of course. Just use the Pritter hashtag...#gcdreamdestination...to let us know yours. Sumire: Right now, we're exploring the area so see you after commercial break! ---- Kenna: YESSSS! BEACH RESORTS! The source of young girls wearing swimsuits. Hellen: You're creeping me out?! You act like an old man. Kenna: Oh look at that fine lady over there. (grabs camera and takes a pic) And another over there! (takes another pic) Haruka: Eh? Kenna, Hellen. What are you two doing? Kenna: Haru- Hellen: -ka! Haruka: (pats Kenna on the head) Such a pervert. Kenna: Ouch! Shhhh! These ladies might notice us so be quiet. Usagi: Oh my. What are you three doing behind the bush? Arachne: Kenna spying again. (grabs Kenna) Come on let's go home and stop being such a pervert! (Btw, the area is infected with the PriPara system so Kenna and Hellen are able to move around with the others.) Galileo: What's a pervert? Why is Kenna-san taking pictures of those girls? Kululu: It's best if you don't know. Kenna: Arachne that hurts! ---- Sumire: And now we're back. Do you see what is behind us? Mikan: It's a pool, nano! Layla: Ready to dive! Nozomi: Not ready to die! Ichigo: I'm ready to loose my life for this, satsu! (Layla and Ichigo pulls Nozomi with her) Nozom: LAYLA!!! AMANOGAWA-SENSEI!!! NO!! Sango: Please don't try this at home coz you won't have a pool that big or a diving thingy that high at your home. Klara: I'll get to the water the natural way! (takes slow steps to the pool) See, I'm still alive. Nozomi: (after the dive) I'M STILL ALIVE! KLARA, I'M STILL ALIVE! Klara: I can see that. Mikan: Mikan too, nano! (dives in) Yurika: Oneechan! (pushes Sumire to the pool) Sumire: GYAFU! (grabs Yurika's legs and pulls her to the pool) Revenge! Yurika: Woah! (enters the pool) Wasn't aware of that. Sango: (Splashes water to Yurika) Haha! Can't get enough? Yurika: Hmm, my turn to do a revenge. (Splashes water to Sango) Sumire: This is how a Divine Idol should act in a pool. (Grabs a pair of sunglasses) Ichigo: (Splashes Sumire with a watergun) That's one, satsu~ Sumire: Ugh! Then this game is on! (Sumire grabs Akane's watergun and splashes Ichigo) Akane: My watergun! (Dives into the pool) This is not the solution I've been expecting! Miele: Akane! We need one more player! Layla: Water volleyball! Yayoi: You're at my side. (pulls Akane close to her) Akane: Ugh, okay. Layla: Surfs up. Yayoi: Woah! Missed that. Akane: The ball is too light of course. Yayoi: Don't take this seriously. Just have fun. Akane: I'll try. Layla: Miele, here! You go do a serve. Miele: Okay! (Does a serve) Yayoi and Akane: I got it! (bumps into each other and misses the ball) Layla: High five, Miele! (Miele gives a high five) Mikan: Ann, jump into the pool too, nano! You're missing the fun, nano! Ann: How can I go to the pool if half of my body is made of mechanics? (Every member of Prism Force in the pool turns to Ann) Sumire: Well, she does have a point. Ichigo: We just can't let Ann miss the fun either, satsu. Akane: Argh!! This wasn't in my calculations?! Sumire: I guess...time for commercial break again? Well, maybe we can find a solution during that period. ---- Hanabi: Why are we planning our Making Drama...in a bush? Shin: It's like, totally noisy outside and we need to like consentrate. Chika: Are you sure about that? I mean, our solo Making Dramas are wierd enough. Hanabi: This is why I shouldn't leave the Making Drama making to you. Shin: Come on guys. This Making Drama, is like, totally going to make everyone cheer us to the max. Hanabi: Ah I see. You want to tell the audience that frying pans, a juice blender and chopping boards are gonna save them from monsters. Shin: Isn't that what we like, totally do? Chika: Shin has a point, it looks unique but I'll go with what you guys think is best. Hanabi: We should really get out of this bush. It's making me itch. Shin: OMG! You're totally right. Let's get out of her, like now. (Jewliner got out of the bush and starts to look for another place to plan their Making Drama) ---- Sumire: And we're back...from the pool...to help Ann. Akane: I know there was a special water that she uses for drinking and baths. The problem is, how are we going to turn it into some pool. Ann: Oh, please. Don't stop your fun because of me. There are other ammenities besides diving in... Nozomi: And dying! Ann: ...in a pool. Ichigo: No, satsu! We're all going to get ourselves wet, satsu! Nozomi: And die! Layla: (pulls Nozomi's ear) get a hold of yourself! Ann: I appreciate your concern but... Ichigo: We'll buy a territory, dig out a pool-sized hole, fix it, fill it up with Ann's special water and swim, satsu! Yayoi: And, you know how much that will cost? Ichigo: Eh? Akane: More than our regular budget combined I assume. Ann: See... Ichigo: But...ugh...Sumire! Sumire: They have a point. Besides, I need that money to undergo a spa treatment. Yurika: (sighs) Well, hate to break it but I guess it's time to do something else. (Rest of PF sighs except for Nozomi) Ann: Tehe~ Leave it to Ann to think of another activity. Sumire: Like... Ann: I'll think of something, just give me more time. Sumire: Commercial break! Yurika: Already? My, that was fast! Sumire: Commercials save lives. Mikan: Mikan agrees, nano! ---- Inori: What are we going to do? Carl: Play beach volleyball. Inori: Volleyball?! Carl: Yes! We have to expose you to sports. Inori: Eh? EH?!!! Carl: Now where are those two. (Motorcycle sounds) Inori: Huh? Carl: What in the name of Bruce Wayne is going on here?! Madoka: Ready! Kokoro: Always! (Madoka and Kokoro start to race with motorcycles) Inori: Now what? Carl: Karama, Korama! Inori: Haniwas?! Karama: Yes-ho? Korama: What do you want, Mr. Carl-ho? Inori: What is going on?! Carl: Stop Madoka and Kokoro and bring them here. Karama: Yes-ho. Korama: Right away-ho. Inori: (thinks) Those haniwas...are floating! (Some wierd sounds) Karama: Brought them back-ho! Korama: Here they are-ho. Carl: Thanks! (to Madoka and Kokoro) Did you forget we have to play beach volleyball for Inori? Madoka and Kokoro: Okay. Inori: What just happened? (tilts head) ---- Sumire: This is a great idea, Ann. Nothing beats a good old activity like cooking outdoors. Layla: Perfect timing too, it's almost sunset. Klara: Ah...(stretches arms) I can't wait to see that sunset. Sango: And take a picture of it. Yurika: (nods) Me too. Mikan: Thank you for the food, nano! (eats her cooked hotdog) Yayoi: We're going to get a proper meal inside, right Miele? Miele: No. Yayoi: Eh? Miele: I brought rice. I'm currently cooking rice inside but we'll eat out here. Sango: Let me help you. Miele: Thank you. Nozomi: (eats his cooked hotdog) I don't think we've done something like this together before. Akane: That is because we're always on our mission that we never get to actually bond as Prism Force in Earth. (At the resthouse) Usagi: I smell rice. Kululu: Rice? Galileo: Ah! Me too. Usagi: Want to check it out? Kenna: But Usagi, I'm about to win! (They were playing cards btw) Usagi: (stomach growls) I'm hungry. Arachne: Well, it's no hurt to check something out. Hellen: I agree. Come on Kenna. Kenna: Uh, okay. (They arrived at the kitchen and saw Sango and Miele) Arachne: Miele and Sango-san? Usagi: Rice! (breaks through) Sango: Usagi-san? Miele: Oneechan and the other members of Iris Dynasty. What a surprise? Arachne: Miele, Sango-san, sorry for interrupting. Usagi: Rice! Miele: Care to join us. ID: Eh? Us? Sango: Who else? Kululu: Well, it's not like I'm hungry... Usagi: Sure! Arachne: Ah! Want me to help you two? Miele: Sure, you can help bring the remaining bowls and utensils. (At a cafe near the resthouse) Hanabi: Finished! (sighs) Shin: That Making Drama planning is so like totally hard, girl. Chika: I couldn't agree more. Hanabi: It sure is quiet. Chika: Those who are not going overnight have already left. Hanabi: Do you think we should to? Shin: OMG No! We should like stay and totally see the sunset. Hanabi: Alright! Chika: (giggles and spots Ichigo and Layla going to an area near their view to play with the ocean water) Amanogawa-san, Kaguya-san? Hanabi: They're here as well I see. Shin: You guys totally have to see this. Chika and Hanabi: Whole of Prism Force? Shin: Should we like join them? Hanabi: I don't think so. Shin: But Iris Dynasty is like also there. Chika: Well, guess it's no hurt to do a greeting. Hanabi: I guess so. (StellariS are walking around the beach) Inori: I feel like I'm crashed. Carl: That is just the start of exposure, Inori. Madoka: I'm up for another game! Kokoro: Me too! Carl: Of motorcycle riding I guess? Madoka and Kokoro: You read our minds. Sumire: Oy, StellariS! StellariS: Eh? Sumire: Care to join us? We have free food. StellariS: Uh... Madoka: Sure! I'm starting to feel quite hungry as well. Inori: We just can't decline an invitation from our fellow PriPara idols, can we? Kokoro and Carl: Nope. (StellariS joined the gang) All: Thank you for the food! Sango: Please enjoy our cooking. Miele: If you want seconds, just ask. Yurika: I'm surprised to find all of you here. Yayoi: Are you also on summer vacation or something? Shin: Actually, Hanabi, Chika and I are like totally making a Making Drama and chose this place. Kokoro: You were able to finish it, right? Hanabi: Of course. Ichigo: What about StellariS, satsu? Carl: We're here to expose Inori in the outside world. Inori: By so, we played beach volleyball. Layla: Was it fun? Inori: Tiring but worth it. Usagi: Iris Dynasty is actually just here for an overnight stay. We want to bond as a unit more. Kenna: Plus, the exclusive time to enjoy girls in their swimsuits is gold! Hellen: That's not the reason, right Kenna? (gently pats her head) Kenna: Eh? Klara: Prism Force was here to film for our Galactic Campaign. Galileo: But where are the staff? Akane: We told them that we will film the rest of the program ourselves. Galileo: That means... Akane: Yes, we're filming right now. Galileo: (waves to the audience) Hello! (The rest waved as well) Nozomi: The sunset is here! All: (stare in wonder) Wow! Sango: (grabs his phone and took a picture) Amazing! Shin: Totally! (also takes a picture) (Everyone else followed by also taking a picture of the sunset. Some even did a selfie) (Followed by a complete silence for a few minutes coz of the cool air) Kululu: How cool, kulu~ Layla: The moon. (The moon rises) Sumire: (stood up from her seat) Wow! The moon...it's so blue. Akane: Blue? This has got to be some hallucination! Yayoi: No...it's really blue. Haruka: (who was silent all this time) Anyone wants a group photo with the blue moon?! Mikan: That is a great idea, nano! Kokoro: I have a stand. We can use my phone to take the picture. I'll send it to everyone after. (Kokoro sets the timer while everyone else got into position) Kokoro: Ready?! Rest of everyone: Okay~ Kokoro: Say...Symphonata! Everyone: Symphonata! (Picture took) ---- Song: Brave HARMONY Coord: Whatever they are wearing now. xD Making Drama: None Color codes: If you want, you can check the character pages of those who appeared above. Too lazy to list all of them. xD Dare no tame ni utau no ka Mikan/AkaneKotae shiritakute oikaketeita Fukai yoru no mannaka de Klara/SangoYureru aojiroi tsuki wa MISUTERII Furete mitai...sono himitsu ni Miele/Yayoi Sukoshi furuechau kedo Ano toki no (okubyou na) watashi wa mou inai yo (Kasanatte iku yo Precious tone) Kanadeyou omoi o atsumete Taisetsu ni atatamete kita hibi wa Otagai no yume (negai o) kanaeru to (tsukamou to) Unazuki atta ketsui Force Utagoe yo watashi-tachi no ima StellariS Motto tooku kanata made nosete yuke Jewliner Hiroi sora ni (yozora ni) tatta hitotsu (naritai no wa) Dynasty Tatazun de iru (utsukushii) Ookiku kagayaku tsuki Like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... Yobiau koe ga kodama shiteru Hamon no you ni ko o egaku Hitotsu ni narou Hitotsu ni narou Ima anata no tokoro e to (todoku uta ni nare!) Ukeiretai...sono kodoku o Dare mo ga motterunda Te o nobashi (te o totte) itsu no hi mo issho ni (Mimi o sumaseba Endless tone) Kanadeyou... Kanadeyou omoi o atsumete Taisetsu ni atatamete kita hibi wa Otagai no yume (negai o) kanaeru to (tsukamou to) Unazuki atta ketsui Force Utagoe yo watashi-tachi no ima StellariS Motto tooku kanata made nosete yuke Jewliner Hiroi sora ni (yozora ni) tatta hitotsu (naritai no wa) Dynasty Tatazunde iru (utsukushii) Ookiku kagayaku tsuki Like a blue moon... Like a blue moon... Ha... RARARARA... (Sekai o dakishimeyou) Sore wa (omoi no HAAMONII) Hibike (motto tooku made) Ah... ---- The following part is not part of the broadcast. I just feel like addig something like this. Sumire: You called? Furawa: We, managers, had decided on something, flo~ Sumire: What is it, Furawa? Furawa: A new project called the Blue Moon Project will consists of the following twenty-six idols, flo. You're part of it, flo. Sumire: (reads the paper) Eh? UNBELIEVABLE! Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Live Category:Sumire's Shows Category:Ichigo's Shows Category:Mikan's Shows Category:Akane's Shows Category:Klara's Shows Category:Sango's Shows Category:Yurika's Shows Category:Ann's Shows Category:Layla's Shows Category:Miele Shows Category:Yayoi's Shows Category:Nozomi's Shows Category:Haruka Shiratama's Shows Category:Kululu's Shows Category:Usagi Shows Category:Galileo's Shows Category:Arachne's Shows Category:Hellen's Shows Category:Kenna's Shows Category:Inori's Shows Category:Carl's Shows Category:Madoka's Shows Category:Kokoro Watanabe's Shows Category:Hanabi Hibiki's Shows Category:Shin's Shows Category:Chika's Shows